Obsession
by Kaka-and-Veggie
Summary: AU; Yaoi. BrolliGoku, VegetaGoku, And other mini relationships. o.o; Very Very Very dramatic and um..Sad. About a very Overprotective man, and a Possessive Prince. o.o; You will all cry. Prologe sucks, I know. But you gotta hang in there. x.x


**Disclaimer: WE DUN OWN IT!**

**Author's Note:**

**Veggie: **my god kaka!!! This is a first we making stories!!! I mean I don't own you at the moment so were doin this as equals!!! Isn't it just wonderful ::bites his lip squirting blood:: I'm sooooooo happy _ snuggle butt!!!

**Kaka:** . . . . . -=Looks to the Readers=- . . . -=Whispers, looking at Ge=-  He's insane. O.o -=Nods=- But he's right. This is our first story that we're writing TOGETHER. So. Be nice. Sometimes there might be some quarrels…but … you gotta  stick with us. This is supposed t' be the most heart wrenching story you'll ever read…o.o; So.. We want good reviews. NO FLAMES. We don't know if our hearts could take that…-=Continues to look at Ge=- ¬.¬` Okay..I could..But I don't know about him…Just know..You're risking his life if you flame..o.o He WILL cry. And I don't like to listen to that. Also, this is a Yaoi. So, if you are not into that…go away. Because I know what you're planning. NO FLAMMING! Understand? Good…

**Veggie: **mmmmmmm….::pounces Kaka:: enough secrecy in whispers tell veggie all!!!!!

**Kaka:** O.O Uh.. I was just.. .. .. -=Shifty eyes=- ^-^ TELLING THEM HOW SEXY YOU WERE!!! -=Big sweatdrop=- o.o;

**Veggie: **ooooooohhhhhhhhhh my sexinesssss well ::eyes get starry:: I love them too you know…but there not sexy not a one…..cuz well your beautiful Kakarot but I'm sexy and that's al there is to it ::mumbles:: se…xy……nes……..isums….

**Kaka: **What is this!? You wanna have sex or something!? O.o;;;

**Veggie: **::shrieks::  KAAAAAAKAAA!! Omg!!!! _ Bura if your reading this damn!! I'm sexy and damn Kakarot yes I will have sex with you!!! ::glomps:: _ that's a new command I learned in the last few days of days of…..im sexy!!

**Kaka:** WHAT! NO! I..I DIDN'T SAY THAT! NO !!! O.O;;; 

**Veggie: **::Strokes his hair:: Its okay Kaka…::looks up at the readers:: HAVE FUN!! IT'S A GOOD PROLOGE!! ^___________^

  
  


**--------------**

**Obsession**

**--------------**

**By: Vegeta and Kaka**

                Far off in the universe, on a dark red planet named Vegetasai, far, far from planet Earth, an organized warrior race resides. A warrior race known as Saiyajin. Saiyajins were known for their lust for battle and stubborn attitudes, when around opponents at least. Unlike when on the battle field, Saiyajins were known to be as rowdy and social as humans. But still, although they showed friendship to one another, there was no actual 'love' between them. Except between two.. That now lie in their small domed cribs. Two Third Class' soon to be sent away on a mission to take over and destroy a planet, like all Saiyajin children are meant to do.

                "Hey, Pad! You there? Hey! Wake up! We got a job to do!"

                The middle aged soldier slowly opened his eyes to see his comrade waving a gloved hand in front of his face. Rubbing the sleep away from his drowsy orbs, the older Saiyajin of the two stood up and blinked, "Time already? Wow, how long was I asleep, Etunim?"

                "Long enough, now let's go, or we'll get in trouble!" The shorter, chubbier soldier said, turning on heel and heading off to the nursery,

                Following his friend, it wasn't long until the two reached the small nursery which held over 30 newborn Saiyajins. 

                "Boy.. There are so many.. How are we suppose to tell which ones are the ones we're suppose to get..?" Pad asked, looking around at all the sleeping children, a sweatdrop crawling down the side of his face. 

                "Simple," Etunim chuckled, pulling out a small scrap sheet of paper from his Saiyajin Armor, also retrieving his reading glasses. He cleared his throat and stared at the paper for a moment and grinned. "Kakarot and Brolly!"

                Narrowing his eyes at the smaller man's smartass tone, Pad sighed and nodded, "Fine, let's go then." he instructed, beginning his search for the two babies after receiving a simple nod from the other man.

                After looking through the whole nursery, Etunim began to get impatient. "Hey! Where the Hell are they!? This is stupid! I mean, for all we know they were -"

                "Shh! Idiot! Are you insane!?" Pad hissed, quickly lowering himself to his friend's level and covering his mouth. "We're in a nursery dumb-ass! You know, Babies, sleeping, NOT WANTING TO BE WOKEN U-" 

                Pad was then cut off  as a loud cry filled the small room. Both heads shot in the direction of the back corner, eyes wide. "Whoa.. What a voice.."

                They both slowly wondered to the crib, leaning over to get a better look at the wailing child. Pad gently like a mother would picked up and cradled the boy in his arms.

                "Etunim… I think he's falling asleep" said Pad with a sigh. Still cradling the child, he looked over the name card on the side of the crib, "Kakarot! Yes we got one! This job isn't so hard is it? Now what luck we had with him if only.." Pad pointed out that right next to Kakarot's crib was Brolly's.

                "This must be our lucky day!" Etunim chirped. He then lent over to pick Brolly up but to his surprise he found himself flung across the nursery in to the adjacent wall.

                "Etunim! What happened?" Pad yelped in surprise almost losing his grip on Kakarot. In Brolly's crib his eyes darted over to Pad and Kakarot a slight frown forming on his face. Etunim lifted himself up by using a chair as support.

                "Pad that boy packs a wallop get a reading on him!"  Etunim said in a shaky voice. Pad turned to Brolly's crib and was about to check his power level when Brolly levitated, his eyes glowing, red sparks swirling around him.

                "Etunim…err…I don't think he wants his power level read.." Pad started to back away slowly but Brolly seemed go grow more and more enraged with in increasing distance his eyes set on Kakarot who started to cry once more.

                "Pad stop right there! I think he wants the boy, so put him back…" Etunim said with a stutter in his voice. Pad did as he was told and the second Kakarot was back in the security of his crib Brolly calmed down closed his eyes, smiling, and fell back in his crib.

                "Well that was a close call… I mean there only babies!"  cried Pad.

                "Babies in need of anger management," joked Etunim

                "Well, now how do we transport these guys? Brolly seems to have an attachment to Kakarot, and I am sure not going through that again." said Pad shuddering. The two soldiers sat there panicking.

                "What if Lord Frieza finds out? We'll be executed on the spot!"  whimpered Etunim.

                "It's not Lord Frieza I'm worrying about.." said Pad glancing over to Brolly's crib, "It's the little powerhouse baby over there.." he twitched.

                "Did you even get a read out on him?" said Etunim with a puzzled look.

                "Oh yeah I did," Pad pointed to the power level indicator in his scouter.

                "10,000!? You got to get that thing checked! There's no way! He's just a dumb blasted Third Class! There's no way that can be right!"  grumbled Etunim.

                "After what you saw the boy do, you think he is still a weakling? He tossed you around like a rag doll, if you remember."  snarled Pad, annoyed at his comrade's ignorance. Just then, they heard a bang on nursery window.

                "HEY!! IS THERE ANYONE IN THERE?! IF THERE IS, GET THOSE KIDS OUT OF THERE! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! FRIEZA IS COMING TO KIL US ALL!!"  roared a messed up, bloody, limping Saiyajin. The two looked over to see Bardock  staring at them through the window with a desperate look his face.

                "A LITTLE TO MUCH AILE FOR YOU BARDOCK, HAHA! " Etunim called back.

                "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES MOVING NOW, KAMI HAVE MERSY ON YOUR SAD SOULS!!" Bardock cried and ran off.

                After arching a brow in confusion, Pad turned to his friend, who also had a puzzled look across his chubby features. "Hey.. Uh.. What do you think we should do?"

                Etunim's eyes slowly traveled towards the taller man, "He looked pretty messed up.."

                As the two Saiyajins pondered, Kakarot, once again, began to stir, catching Pad's attention, "Hey, just forget about it. We have to get these kids into their pods and out of here." he reminded the other, turning to the dome crib once more. 

                "Right.. But.. How? We already saw what Brolly does if Kakarot is….Pad…What are you doing?" Etunim blinked, watching as his partner picked of both children, holding one in each arm. 

                "Let's go." he said simply, passing Etunim, and leaving the nursery. 

                "R-right." Etunim nodded, following Pad. 

                The two ran down all the corridors, until finally making it to the pod room. Pad ran up to a purple skinned creature in a white coat. He seemed to be the person in charge of the place. "Here! Hurry up!" Pad barked, shoving both children into the creatures arms. "Brolly and Kakarot! Get going!"

                The creature nodded, finally understanding. He rushed over to two pods in the wall, opened them with just a simple push of a button and set both Saiyajin babies inside. "Right. Get ready for launch! In 10. 9. 8."

                "Wow, Pad! This is amazing! I know we've just met them, but it feels as if I've known them forever.." Etunim sniffed, bringing a handkerchief to his eye.

                "7.6.5."

                Pad looked down at his friend and sighed, "Sometimes you really disturb me man." He muttered, eyes narrowed. The taller Saiyajin the looked back over to the pods; Kakarot was still wailing, while Brolly twitched, his small hands balled into uncomfortable fists. He smiled. _Those two are really gonna be something when they grow up. I just know.._

"4.3.2."

                "Adios, Little Guys!! Come back soon!" Etunim called sarcastically as the pods was launched into the unknown reaches of space.

                After a few seconds of staring at where the children use to be, Pad turned to leave. "Alright. Let's go."

                Etunim nodded, "Hey.."

                "Huh?" Pad looked over at his friend as they left the room, noticing he was looking out a window. "What's wrong?" he asked, too looking out the window. Suddenly, he saw what his comrade was in awe about. "What the fuck. Is that Bardock?" he asked, eyes widening.

                "I..I think so. What do you think he's doing?" Etunim asked, eyes not moving from the Saiyajin who was flying up into the sky.

                "I don't kno- Hey wait! Look! Up there!" Pad yelled, pointing to a small dot in the sky. That's Lord Frieza's ship!" his finger was now shaking.

                "C'mon!" Etunim called, grabbing Pad's hand and pulling him down the hall. Soon they were outside the building, along with many other confused Saiyajins who had noticed Bardock's sudden leap.

                "What's going on?"

                "That kook isn't really gonna attack Lord Frieza, is he?"

                "He's insane!"

                "Idiot.."

                More and more Saiyajins came out of the buildings, continuing echo the same questions and statements others where saying. All of the Saiyajins suddenly fell quiet though, as they watched their fellow Saiyajin Third Class get trampled by over 1,00,000 soldiers. Amazingly enough, Bardock was able to blast them all off with nothing but his energy.

                "Whoa, did you see that? That was amazing!" another spectator said from behind Pad, who was still, along with Etunim and a few others, staring up in shock. They all watched in total awe a Bardock fought off billions of Frieza's men. Finally getting to Frieza himself.

                "HEY! HE MIGHT JUST DO IT! YEAH, BARDOCK! YOU GO!" A excited soldier cried out, pumping his fist in the air. His chant soon attracted other who joined in.

                "GO BARDOCK! GO BARDOCK! GO BARDOCK!"

                "Hey… Pad… What's Lord Frieza .. Doing?" Etunim stammered, pointing towards a bright ball in the sky.

                One of the chanters stopped and ran forward, "NO WAY! HE WOULDN'T! IF HE THROWS THAT THING, HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

                Screams of panic and fear filled the planet as the Saiyajins ran around. Pad and Etunim just stared, seemingly not noticing the havoc around them. All of the Saiyajins could hear the absolute evil in Frieza's voice as his menacing laugh echoed through the air. The surroundings began to get hot, a bright light  engulfing them all. Armor, skin, and everything else began to disincarnate in the flame, along with buildings breaking down from the immense shaking of the small red planet. Screams grew louder, but soon were drowned out, as the Planet Vegetasai  exploded.

                Not too far away, Brolly and Kakarot where now both asleep in their pods, oblivious to what had happened to their race. But that was behind them now, they were off to a new planet. Earth. Where they would live their lives, their mission: to destroy it.

**Author's Note: **

**Veggie: **::hops up and downs waging his tail:: did you see that it was a sexy kaboom!! All dead no survivors cept for YOU and ME!!! And……..Brolly….you know Kakarot… I don't like him o_o he's being possessive already and I want him to die in  the next chapter and mess with time some more making me visit earth to touch you and uhhhhhggghh……

**Kaka:** -=Twitches on the ground, disheveled. Sits up on his elbows and sighs=- You know we cant do that, Ge.. e.e We have the story all planned out…We're not doing that….-.-; -=Looks up and smiles at the readers=- SO WHAT DID Y' THINK!? YOU LIKE?? YOU BETTER O.O; WE WORKED HARD ON THIS, Y' KNOW! THREE DAYS! YOU HEAR THAT DADDY!!! THREE DAYS! BURA! YOU LISTENING!? REVIEW!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME!! 

**Veggie: **::shakes kaka over and over violently:: Kaka!! They hear you more importantly …I hear you ::puts on corny romance music:: I hear you like the guy on that cellular commercial of "can you hear me now?" you know the one? But more than that ::whispers in his ear:: "I hear your horny and need me for another round of good sex…. Ooooooooooooo ::Stares at the bulge in your pants::

**Krillin: **-=Pokes his head out of Kakas pants=- o.o Oh no, he's not horny. I was just making another nest. . .Ning. . .`

**Kaka: **-=Turns pale=- How…the hell…did you…get in…my pants…..

**Krillin: ** o.o The world may never know. BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAAHHAA!!!!!!

**Veggie: **::eats the monk:: you ruined it all monk!!! I had him!! Where I needed him ::sniffles all the music al the atmosphere all the …..love damn it!! ….did I mention im sexy?

**Krillin: **Did I mention I .. .. ..Wow… You guys started this at 10:00am…and Now… Now .. NOW ITS FREAKEN 2:0...wait….wwaaaaiiit…….wwwwaaaaaaaiiiiiittt…its coming……3!!! There! ITS 2:03! PM. O.o; I think…You should put this up now.

**Veggie: **Omg I got on  a new page monk we cant stop now I own this page!! Kaka get on the page so we alone!!! ::pulls at Kaka::

**Krillin: **-=Stares=- o.o; Nnnnnnnnniiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg. -=Puts the thing up=- ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN… 2500 WORDS! YAAAAAAAAAY.


End file.
